The Mysteries of Love and All Things Included
by kirarie
Summary: With a fast pace life like Serena's who needs love right? Or better yet who can afford it? When you have flashy cars, hot guys falling all over you, and a personal bodyguard-butler what else is there right? Or better yet WHO?
1. eyes so blue

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Sailor Moon or sell any products that have to do with Sailor Moon so please do not sue me big lawyer people because I am literally broke and at the rate I'm going it doesn't seem like I will be getting a big amount of cash soon… so for the record I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Thank you

Second of all I don't think the girls are going to have any sort of super powers in this particular series. Sorry if I disappoint!!

Third of all there is some cussing so if you find this offensive you should not read this story and a little advice you shouldn't be reading R rated stories. Þ

Fourth of all if you get confused about anything you can ask me about it in a review or you can E-mail me at you do e-mail me plz put something under subject to give me a clue that i should read and not erase it.

Fifth of all thank you for reading this it means a lot to me and plzzz review!!

_** Enjoy the Show **_

There I was, just sitting there, inside my favorite coffee shop sipping a caramel latte and reading a book minding my own damn business when Diamond, (a.k.a. the egotistical, self centered, jerk from hell who's fucked nearly every girl in school just 'cause he can, of course I call him asshole for short) walked up and decided to flirt with me!!!

What do I have a flirt with me because I'm a ditz with no brains sign on my forehead like every other chick in school? I mean yeah I love flirting and all but come on!!

So anyways he walked up to me and graved my book out of my hand!!! Now I was on the best part so far and did **_not_** want interruptions but of course that doesn't matter or apply apparently to him!!!

After he graved my book he looked me up and down, stopping at all those wonderful places girls love to be stared at. And all I could think was that 'he is such a typical guy'!!

Hoping that somebody **_anybody_** would take pity and save me!! I heard "Hey Diamond get off my chick"!! Okay anybody but that guy!! 'drum roll please' introducing one Mr. Darien Shields, male slut extraordinaire!!!

As he comes up and puts his arm around me I think 'okay this was not the savoir I asked for God, or goddess, or fates or whoever is bothering to listen!! Maybe I could grab my book and run out before these two notice…. ya know what they are soooo stupid I bet I could.

Alright here's the playoff;I'll quickly get up out of the chair grab my book, duck under Diamonds arm and run for the door… hopefully not tripping, falling or ramming into anything during my so called 'get away'.

Wish me luck all ye readers/listener/whoever the heck cares.

Okay here we go, I get up off the chair after kicking Darien in certain areas, I grave for the book making way for the entrance I pushed pass Diamond spilling my drink on his favorite pair of pants and ran!!! 'yes. yes!! yes!!!!'

Thank you almighty beings from wherever you happen to be from, I knew I could count on you to get me throu……' bam!!!! Crash!!! Splat!!! "damn fucken it!!!"

I screamed as I fell backwards into a pair of warm arms, hoping beyond hope it wasn't either of the male bimbos, I slowly looked up into the arms of my savior (or living nightmare depending on who it was) and I saw the bluest most beautiful pair of eyes known to man!!

Now I don't let any man know this but my biggest weaknesses are the eyes, this particular man however didn't have just any old pair of eyes, he had the kind of blue in those eyes that you could write famous poems about even if you weren't a poet, these eyes could have you weak in the knees in a split second when they turn on you as they were on me now and yes oh **_YES_** I was weak in the knees (it's a good thing prince charming was there to catch me)!!!

Back to those eyes though, I loved those eyes the first time I saw them, I now know that, the eyes not the man no I didn't love him…not the man….not yet anyways.

But his eyes had me seeing stars before me, I saw galaxy's far away and untold secrets, I saw rainbows and beautiful spring days, I saw myself sneaking out at night to find those blue eyes so we could kiss under the moonlight, I felt like I could write a song about those eyes, I felt I was ready to spend the rest of my life just staring into those deep dreamy blue eyes. They made me want to cry and laugh those eyes, I could never forget those eyes even if I wanted to… never ever!!

These were the eyes I had spent my life looking for…these were my dream guys eyes. I had only to hope this was my dream guy.

"Uhhhhhh hi?" as the mouth beneath those dreamy blue eyes said this I _slowly_ realized I had been leaning on him and staring at him just a little longer then I had to, I quickly got up mumbled something pretty uncomprehendeble and got ready to run because I had then also realized the sluts were about to come after me and they were pissed!!

"Uh gotta go thanks for saving me" I was running out the door while saying this so I didn't have much time to check him out not that it really mattered at the time!!!

Turning the corner and running my ass away as far and fast as it would go I left those dreamy blue eyes and the pair of sluts far behind, it was a good thing I was a great swimmer other whys the jocks would have so gotten me!!! 'oh crap here they come'!!!

"Serena!!!! Get your ass back here!!", Diamond screamed from inside the café. Of course all that did was make me run faster taking the keys to my black viper (that had a picture of a red dragon on the side) out of my back pocket along the way. Hopping into my car I put the keys into the ignition and turning it, my baby came on and we were out of there in a flash!! Of course I am not above gloating so asI passed the boys who were fighting with each other andI said "Settle down boys maybe next time you'll catch me!"

As I zoomed down the street I looked out the window thinking about what a wonderful car I have. My baby never let me down, no matter how tight my situation was. I owned a couple of cars now, but she was my favorite, I used her for everything from impressing the public to picking up guys, to street racing. Yeah my baby has gotten me through some tight spots.

I loved her more than I could any man back then. She was my angel and _yes_ it was a she!! I already knew because I could rely on her unlike any **_man _**I had ever known!! I know what your thinking and no I'm not a man hater in fact I love men, their hair, their bodies, their eyes...it's just the stuff that comes out of their mouths I'm not so crazy about.

As I thought about this I was pulling into my drive way and giggling my head off because my bodyguard/butler Jake, was standing there with his hands on his hips and glaring daggers at me. Usually to anyone else (and most of the time to me) this would be an incredibly scary spot to be in, but at the moment my laughter outmatched any bad feelings I'd have because recently he had made me pretty mad so I decided to get my revenge by giving him a makeover and taking some great pictures of him while he was asleep then taping them all over the inside and **_outside_** of the house. And I did a damn good job if I do say so myself!!!

I fell to the ground giggling as I opened my car door and asked him if he liked the makeover. He of course wasn't as enthusiastic but that never seems to matter much when you yourself are giggling your head off. When he stormed over to me yelling that I was such a trouble maker and that what goes around comes around!!! I simply stood up and said "awwwwwww but you look so pretty in pink lipstick and purple eye shadow, Jakey!!" before collapsing into another fit off giggles.

This of course didn't booed so well with him I realized as he dragged me into the house by my collar, taking my keys away in the process. I was pretty used to him doing this by now since it tended to happen a bit more often then not. So I just let him drag away while I kept on laughing considering the fact that once he got me inside and out of sight of anyone in particular (a-hem Tanya our female gardener a-hem) he was going to chew my ass for being a "juvenile delinquent". Once we finally got inside he let me go with a loud bang (which just so happened to be my HEAD landing on the ground) but anyway I'm used to it and everyone also tells me quite a bit that I'm hard headed…maybe not with this exact meaning to it… but you get the picture.

"why Serena? Why?!! I just don't understand WHY you are so mean to me!!" he yelled "can't you just listen every now and then? The only reason I told your parents about that **_boy_** was because you guys were going to far to fast!! And you didn't have to get so mad over it!! What if Tany..umm I mean uhh what if someone had told your parents about those pictures, you wouldn't want me fired would you?".

"Jake what are you talking about? Daddy wouldn't fire you….at first…..he would just come down and interrogate you until you wished he fired you then he would leave and a few days later have someone call and tell you, you were fired. And what do you mean going to far to fast?!! You caught us kissing once! How is that going to far to fast?!!" I screamed back.

"Ya it may have only been once but you guys were kissing in public!! What would your mother say?!" after he thought about that for a second he said "wait don't answer that, I already know what your mother would say….But what about your father? huh? Huh? What would he say?"

We both already knew what my mother would say, if it was just her I would have no worries about a boyfriend… or buying a car… or my monthly sometimes weekly/daily shopping sprees… or that one time in Hawaii, well more like four times in Hawaii and three times in the Bahamas, the _one_ time was in Mexico…wow that was one **_nice_** time in Mexico…what was I talking about again?

Oh ya so anyways daddy isn't so easily convinced when it comes to any man at all, **_ever,_** the only reason he let me have Jake as an all purpose bodyguard/ whatever I want, is because Jake is as gay as they come or so daddy thinks… actually Jake is bisexual I guess you could say he's greedy he wants a little of every piece of cake, brownie, and pie on the planet or at least that's my perspective on the subject.

So anywho back to the oh-so interesting conversation I've been having…

"My father would say that I need to …mumble…", I said

He then put a hand over his ear and leaned closer saying, "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." of course I became enraged after he said this and wanted to grab him where it hurt (no not there people get your minds out of the gutter!! I'm not that deep…_yet_) before he could say anything else, but I had to think of just what that would be.

"I said that sometimes you can be such a grinning _stupidly smirking _jerk!!" I screamed then thinking of a very good plan I smoothly said "of course you know that if you try to black mail me when it comes to daddy I'll tell him about how you let me go off _all_ on my own that night in MEXICO!!", sometimes I'm so sly I kill myself!! Hehehe lets see how he gets out of this one!!

"ooooo YOU!! I should strangle YOU!! You are such a brat!!" he fumed, "I knew me giving you that little bit of freedom was going to come back and bite me in the ass! Ya know sometimes the way you act can be soo ugly!"

"Ya but you know you still think I'm totally HOT on the outside!!" I smirked then and walked out of the room so that he wouldn't get a chance to answer me back. I already knew he wasn't attracted to me like that, but it's always so much fun watching him squirm!!

Ever feel like your being watched? Ya well I've had that feeling ever since I can remember. There has always been someone watching me and whether I could, can, or will ever see them or not seems to always be up to _them_ sadly enough. It's always bugged me 'cause I always feel like I have to keep up some kind of appearance even when I'm in my room and I KNOW I'm alone there!!

Ya well anyways I was walking into the kitchen to order a scone when I got _that_ feeling so I looked around the kitchen of my Victorian styled mansion to see what I could see, see, see but all that I could see, see, see is the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea!! Hehehe sorry I kind of went off subject there… so anyways I was looking around my kitchen with its black marble counters and its green marble floor, and couldn't detect a single being aside from my two chef's, Gaston and Lita, who were busily making my favorite kind of food, scones with sweet butter and or cinnamon!!

"And I didn't even have to TELL YOU TWO!! I love you guys!!" I said to them.

"Why do you love us, Mademoiselle?" Gaston asked.

"Simply because you guys know exactly how, when, and what to make me at the right times _and _most of it you can make way faster then any restaurant… so I love you guys!!"

Lita simply grinned at me while Gaston prepared the ingredients.

As I sat down on a stool waiting for them to finish up and set that plate of golden-brown goodness in front of me, I fell asleep thinking about that guy from earlier…

**_Stay tuned for the next episode of The Mysteries of Love and All Things Included, Ladies and Gents..._**

Hey guys! Ummmm… well I don't really know what to say… I hope you guys like my story I guess… oh ya and I know it doesn't really seem like it should be rated R so far, but its only the first chapter and I will have my reasons for that rating later on. You will see!! I am pretty good at keeping up with adding the next chapter quickly but I need at least one review otherwise I'll just think I am a really super crappy writer and that no one wants to read my work. Hehehe I know I'm a little bit of a drama queen but bare with me here people. I'd just really appreciate it!! Thank you again and good night!!

P.S. I hope this story made you guys laugh!! Plz tell me if it does.

kirarie the best of luck to ya!!


	2. Beautiful Dreamer

My disclaimer from the first chapter applies to Sailor moon and I also do not own **Angels and Girlfriends** or **Dying** both by Five for Fighting so don't sue and I also don't own any fairy tales mentioned or alluded to in this particular chapter but the gist is mine!! Thank you!!

_**Enjoy the Show**_

I woke up still sitting on the stool with my head on the counter but I didn't lift my head up yet because I could hear Lita humming and I didn't want her to stop because I was awake. As I sat there listening all I could think was what a strange song it was she was humming and I wondered how I knew the lyrics when I can't remember ever hearing it. It seemed to go something like "She said I love you more, I said I love you not… I'll be your only love, you'll be my only friend…" at this point she started to sing the words "Angels never come for free, if you know what I know you know what I mean… Girlfriends never fall for fun…" as her voice started to fade I looked up and realized she was walking out of the kitchen … but wait that isn't Lita…

Then a drag queen walked into my kitchen and was about to walk past me or so I thought when suddenly she turned to me and said, "Excuse me, what are you doing in here?!! You should be watching the show!! It's almost time for it to start!!" while she/he said this he/she graved my hand and dragged me through the door Lita had walked through. "Wait, what are you doing? Let go of me!!" I said as I was practically dragged away.

When we got into the next room it wasn't my living room like usual but a long hall way that had five or six doors that were almost all open except for the one on the very end. As we passed the doors my guide slowed down and I looked inside through the doors and saw… dressing rooms with people in old costumes from long ago when women could be princesses or heroines and men were knights or magicians…the only thing between those worlds of love and fortune and this world seemed to be the twisted fate of reality…

Each room seemed to have its own theme and own costumes connected to that theme, like in the first room was a woman who looked like she could be Rapunzel ready to let down her long hair to the man she loves however the man she should have loved seemed be kissing another woman behind Repunzel's back… the woman he was kissing seemed to be Rapunzel's care taker… the witch that sent her to the tower where she suffered in wait of her love in the first place and as I briefly saw this in passing it looked like Rapunzel was numb to everything around her and just sat brushing her hair looking into a shattered mirror… and I realized in her mind she was still in that tower waiting for her prince to come and rescue her.

The next room had an old man spinning a thread of gold and a baby rocking in its bed crying softly and whimpering every now and then as if afraid to be to loud. In the far corner I saw a woman being raped by her husband the King because she tried to stop him from hurting the baby again… and the old man kept shushing the baby, telling her to not get to loud and that he would take her away soon…

The next room I could only get a glimpse of because I stumbled and the drag queen wouldn't let me go back to look but I did make out a beautiful or what used to beautiful rotting corpse in a glass coffin and an old man crying over it whispering that he was to late… just a little to late…

The fourth room was were we stopped at the plea of someone calling the drag queens name which I then found out was Isabella and begging her/him to help them. When we walked into this room he/she turned around and told me to wait a second and that she/he would be only a moment.

When Isabella walked away to help a man holding a pillow get his white wig on correctly, I decided to look about the room and saw a girl sitting on a silk bench crying over her feet that were bloodied and bruised, from being in shoes that could not bend or twist, for to long and those shoes I discovered were laying on the ground next to her, one shattered into little pieces from being dropped down a set of stairs and the other stained red as blood from I could only guess what. On the other side of the room was a young man fighting with a shorter older man who looked exactly like him with little differences here and there. They seemed to be arguing about a wife for the young man but the young man kept insisting that he was in love with his best friend another young man by the name of Cinder.

As I was observing this Isabella walked over and said it was time to go. She/he graved my hand and we started to walk down the hall again my mind trying to absorb all that was happening around me.

The fifth room was of three old maids holding broken sticks that held no magic whether from the start or just for the little while I did not know… and a young girl sleeping holding a dead young prince in her arms and an evil queen with dragon's claws for hands holding the girls neck harshly to make it bruise and make the girl feel like she was being strangled, cackling wickedly every now and then as she whispered in the girls ear telling of what would happen to her kingdom and all her people that would suffer, consequently giving the girl horrible nightmares that would cause her to cry and scream in her sleep… a sleep that she would never wake from not now that her love had died from the poisonous bite of a dragon.

Reaching the end of the hall I realized I had been crying but hadn't known when it started… I was so intent on watching these people I hadn't realized that I'd started to care about them and felt eternal pain for them.

Isabella stopped in front of the door and seemed to be looking for something… a key perhaps… then I saw her a little girl sitting on a small table next to a bottle and a pill or cookie looking thing that had something attached to it that looked like a tag and it had words on it however I could not make them out… but then I saw it she was sitting on a key… a big golden key… much to big for her to pick it up on her own and she was crying over it. Suddenly she stood up and ran off of the table crying into the abyss that was below her and that was the last I saw of her because Isabelle suddenly jerked my head up and said to me "Do not look at Alice when she jumps because if you do… you will never forget the sight of how she looks when she hits the ground." Then she/he graved the key and opened the door. She stepped through into a room much darker then the rest but as I stepped through Isabella walked to the side and said that the show was straight ahead and that she could go no farther with me for she must go back and help the king with his problem, which king she was talking about I did not know.

As Isabella left I stepped farther into the room seeing torn tapestries and dead wolves all along the ground, then I came upon a very tall something that was covered up by a blanket or sheer sheet that has become very dusty over the years from lack of movement. Deciding that I should find out what this something was I graved the cloth from the side and slowly removed it watching it fall off the side and wipe away any dust… revealing a painting of a beautiful woman in a long rosy red dress with long dirty blond almost brown hair braided around her head and bright blue eyes, when I moved closer to get a better look so did the painting that's when I realized that it wasn't a painting at all but a mirror with an image of me in it…

then I heard a growl behind me and whirled around to find a man no a… beast laying on the ground reaching up for a table while being torn up by wolves… I was aghast at the sight and treatment of a being that was so old and brittle looking that I doubt he could have done any real harm… I was suddenly filled with this need to help so I graved I large piece of broken glass laying on the ground nearby and ran at the wolf biting his throat and slashed it from head to tail, the wolf fell off of the beast and started to whine then he started to change into a… human a man… with dark hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a tattered red outfit and holding a gun at his waist he looked at the gash running down his body then up at me in disbelief as if I had betrayed him and shattered his world in mere seconds… that's when I realized this man was in love with me in a very intense way…

I then turned to the beast man and saw that he was also looking at me and looking into his eyes I saw what I had seen before at that coffee shop those eyes of that man… those bright full of live blue eyes… and he asked me for the rose on the table said it was his to take to death with him, when I told him that I wouldn't let him die he asked me again for the rose so I reached up and graved the wilting rose by its stem and it pricked my finger in the softest most kind way it could but still it made me bleed and the beast seeing this graved my hand and licked the blood off of my finger then broke off the last petal of the rose and wrapped it around my finger… looking up into my eyes as he did this… then my heart broke because his eyes slowly closed and he sucked in his last breath for a long, long time to come.

Then I heard that humming again only this time it was a different song… "I'm Dying, Dying to forget about you, that you ever lived… it's the same old story of love and glory that broke before it bent…" I stood up and followed the humming through the room to the end where there was a balcony hearing all the while "Dying, Dying to die just to come back so we can meet again… Dying, Dying too say what I always… always should have said… As long as there's a breath…" when I came upon her I found the same girl from early and I still could not see her face and she was standing on the balcony singing, "I'm Dying and I can't live without you again." Then she jumped off of the balcony and I felt this sudden breeze and realized I was the one falling… zooming towards the earth no not the earth a lake, a lake filled with the dead and dying as I fell u could hear cheering and realized there was a crowd on the other side of the like and they were watching my fall into oblivion cheering and hooting all the while and then I realized I had been in the show the whole time in fact I was…am the main character of this story, when I hit the lake water splashed over me and I gasped sitting up awakened by Lita shaking me and telling me my scone was ready.

"Serena are you okay?" Lita asked as I was gasping for air trying to make my head stop spinning.

"Ya, I'm fine Lita just a little stirred up by my dream…" I replied.

"Alright well eat up skinny ya need some fat on ya!!" she joked.

Then as I ate and thanked them with my mouth full I started to think about my dream and how I wouldn't being going to bed anytime soon…

**_Stay tuned for the next episode of The Mysteries of Love and All Things Included, Ladies and Gents..._**

Hey Guys!! Waz up?!! I know it seems like this chap. has nothing to do with the story and is kind of twisted but I like it and I hope you do too!! It's pretty weird and kind of sad but I dunno I just like it!! Soooooooo read it and review telling me what ya think!! Good? Bad? Morbid? Awful? What? Ya gotta tell me!! Oh ya and could you tell which fairy tale was which? Hmmmmm? My fav was the Cinderella one!! Lol!! Did you particularly like any part of this chapter? Hmmmmmm? Love ya lots and hope you enjoyed!!

Lots of luck Kirarie


End file.
